U.2 components, such as Non-Volatile Memory Express (NVMe) peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) solid state drives (SSD), offer high performance, but are relatively new to market and thus have significant cost. M.2 (previously known as Next Generation Form Factor (NGFF)) components provide the functionality of a U.2 component with a much smaller form factor and at a significantly reduced cost. M.2 can support PCIe with lower power consumption, cost, and maintain a high performance.